Zippos
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Kirk and Spock have crashed their shuttle in the woods in Oklahoma. They were attacked by rogue Klingons and saved by an odd girl who helped them escape. But how does she know them? Spock Prime explains things to them a bit and now Izzy is to remain on the Enterprise. But how is she, a 19 year old, supposed to help them fight off more Klingons? Pairings still undecided.
1. Chapter 1 the first and second encounter

Star trek. Tim Travel

Hey, this is a story based off of the idea of the Time Traveler's Wife. Hope it's ok and if it doesn't make sense just go with it. XD

I was born to two amazing parents. My mother was a well respected lawyer and my father was a doctor. THye worked together for the betterment of others. That was their goal in life: to make the world better. They were good people. I would have loved them. I know they loved me. I never got to meet them. When I was a few months old, old enough to be left with a nanny, my parents went out for a date. They probably needed it. I bet my crying was enough to keep them up at night. They were going out to dinner and a movie. They were at their favorite restaurant, one I would never eat at, when a crazed man ran in and shot up the place. There were few causalties and most were injured. The low tally of deaths was because of my father. My mother was shot and my father had tried to jump and stop the man. He was shot as well. HE had enough time to get the gun away from the man before he bled out. This act of bravery is something he left behind. But it wasn't the only thing left behind.

The lawyer and doctor left behind their newborn daughter. My mother was disowned for marrying my dad. And my father had no family. My mother's family wanted nothing to do with me. So I was left to grow up in a children's home.

It wasn't all that bad. I was treated well enough, fed and given a place to stay.

The children's home was in Oklahoma, in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by plains that was lined by trees. It was far away from the busy life of cities, but every now and again, I could see a star fleet ship leaving earth. I would always run outside and try to chase it. I was a dreamer, a whimsical child. I was also alone. I didn't have friends, if I did they were adopted. I never knew what it was like to have a family. But I always dreamt of adventure and that would have to do.

I waited and dreamt of something big happening to me, a little girl in Oklahoma. And one day it did.

I was eight when it happened.

It was a sunny day and I was doodling in my room, not caring about the school work I had to do when I heard one of the spaceships. I jumped and sprinted to the porch. It was so low!

I did what I always did. I ran after it. I usually stopped at the end of the field but today I ran through the woods. I kept running, keeping my eyes on the ship and not paying attention to where I was going.

The ground turned into a steep slope and I fell down the hill. When I stopped rolling, th ship was gone and I could no longer hear it. I sat and looked around. I was in a small field that held many steep hills and a few trees spotted the clearing. I saw one tree that arched over and touched the ground before going up again. Like a sideways "s". I walked over and saw that past it was another steep slope.

And at the bottom of the steep slope stood two men. They looked up at me and the one in yellow waved. I stood half behind the tree and stared at the odd duo. I furrowed my eyebrows and waved back. I wasn't scared by thse two, they seemed like they knew me. The two slowly walked up the hill.

When they got near enough, the man in the funny yellow shirt kneeled down.

"Hi. Is your name Izzy?" The man said. MY tiny brown eyes widened and I nodded.

"MY name's Isabell Gordon. What's yours?" I said quietly. The man in yellow msiled and his blue eyes shined brightly.

"My name is Jim Kirk. I'm a captain on a star ship. This is my friend Mr. Spock. He works on the ship too." He said pointing to the tall man in blue behind him. He didn't smile but lookd calm enough. He was probably nice.

"You guys work on a star ship?!" I said amazed. The guy in yellow nodded. "Yea. I am."

"Can you tell me about adventures!" I exclaimed excitedly. Jim laughed at my enthusiasm. "I think we have time for a few stories." He said and sat under the tree.

"Captain, are you sure…" The man in blue asked stepping forward before stopping.

"We have enough time. I'm sure we can spare our good friend some story time." Kirk said. Spock nodded in understanding and I noticed a slight hint of sadness tried to appear on his face. It was like he had a sad memory. He sat down with us. I was in between the two.

Kirk went off on his stories. He told me about how he had defeated a mean man who was trying to kill Spock for something and about his run ins with smugglers. I sat and listened until he told me a story about a man named Khan.

"But he was trying to save his family! It wasn't his fault!" I interjected. I startled puling at my long brown hair. "But he didn't have to blow everything up." I added. I felt bad for the man and Kirk did too.

I listened intently ashe told about how Spock saved Khan's family. I turned and smiled at him. I then noticed his pointy ears. I stared at them.

"Woah." I breathed. He noticed what I was looking at and his odd eyebrows furrowed. I stood and poked them . He twitched but let me. It seemed like this was something that happened a lot. Kirk laughed at me and I noticed Spock turned a bit green.

"Woah! You turn green! How do you do that? Can you teach me?!" I exclaimed.

"That would be impossible as you are human. I am Vulcan and therefore have green blood." He said calmly. Kirk was trying not to laugh as I pouted and sat back down, pulling at my hair.

"Stop that, you're gonna go bald." Kirk laughed and took my wrists away from my hair. "Your hair is long and going to get messed up. Do you want me to braid it?" He asked. I beamed. "Yes please! No one at the home will braid it for me! And the boys there are mean and pull my hair all the time. Jim chuckled.

As he braided my hair, I asked Spock lots of questions.

"What's a Vulcan? Are you an Alien? Speak Vulcan! What is your favorite subject when you were in school?" Once we got into science and math, which they soon learned I didn't like too much, Spcok suggested I try thinking of it as a challenge or game. A puzzle perhaps. HE urged me to do the best I can in school, and learn everything I could. It would come in handy one day. He told me to do the best I could and I promised him I would. I even made a pinky promise. It took him a while before he agreed to pinky promise. Apparently Vulcans don't do touch.

The sun was setting and it was almost time for dinner. Kirk and Spock stood and said they had to go.

"No! Don't go!" I cried as I held onto Jim's leg.

"Izzy, you have to let go. We need to get back to our ship. And you need to go home. It's getting dark." He gently got me off his legs.

"But you're gonna leav! You gusy are my frineds! I don't have any frineds! Please don't go!" I wailed. Kirk kneeled down infront of me.

"Hey, don't cry. You will see us again. It might not be for a while but we will be back. Right here in this meadow. Ok?" He said. I stopped crying a bit.

"Promise?"

"Pinky Promise." He said and I took his pinky. "Ok." I muttered.

He stood and started to walk away.

"But how will you know it's me?!" I yelled. What if they forgot me? Jim walked over and handed me something. I took it. It was a beat up, silver zippo lighter. "When you see us again, use this to show us ok?" I nodded and held it close to my heart. It had the Starfleet emblem on it. I would use it keep them fresh in my mind. I hugged Jim and tried to do the Vulcan sign with my hand. Spock smiled at my attempt and gave me the same salute. He had only just taught me and didn't expect an eight year old to do it perfectly.

I watched as my two friends walked away and disappeared into the trees. I turned to go home.

I reached the house right before it got dark. I ran upstairs and hid the lighter. I would treasure that lighter for the years to come and I took Spock's advice and did the best I could in school. I turned out to be really smart and graduated at the age of 17.

Growing up wasn't easy but it never is. I still had no friends and the oys ended up pulling out the braid Jim gave me. I gave them a fat lip.

In school I excelled in sciences like biology and chemistry. Spock would be proud, I hopped. And as often as I could I would run to the meadow to see if they were there. As I got older, I would spend summer weekends camping there.

When I was 15, I was out in the meadow when sirens started blasting. They were the tornado sirens. Terrified, I sprinted back to the home.

I ran into the house and almost went into the cellar but ran up to my room. I would not risk loosing the lucky lighter.

I barely made it into the cellar when the tornado hit near the house.

The damage was bad. The house was almost leveled. The once four story house now held two floors. Debris littered the field and we had to move. Because a few of us were old enough to live on our own, we had to find our own places in a nearby town. I got my license and a cheap old truck. The government was willing to help us few get started. They paid for our cars, tuition and the first few months of rent. I got a job and finished school early. I barely had time to go to the meadow.

I hadn't been able to go to the meadow since I graduated.

I am 19 now.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried off quickly and got into comfy clothes. A worn pair of ripped jeans tucked into strudy work boots. It was fall so I pulled on a cotton black tee and used a blue and white plaid flannel shirt as a jacket. I looked in the mirror. If Jim and Mr. Spock saw me today I doubt they would recognize me.

I cut off my long brown hair so it was really short. My bangs reached my cheeks and were dyed a slightly greyish blue. The rest of my short hair was its natural brown. My eyes were the same though. The same dark drown. I grew up too. I was still siy and a dreamer but had my wits about me.

I was abit taller, barely reaching 5'1. I smiled at my reflection. I had plenty of time today, I could go back to the meadow.

It had been about a year since I have been there, and it was more for sentiment than actually expecting to see them. I still hoped one day I would run into them. I grabbed my old black bag filled with a water bottle, dried fruit and a first aid kit with an old hoodie and threw it in my old pick up truck. I climbed in and went to the still destroyed children's home I grew up in.

I was flying down the old dirt road and an ironic song came on the radio. I listend to old music. I mean really old music. Music from the early 2000's. It came out in 2012 or 2013. It was called Blown Away. I loved it. It reminded me of the day when the tornado hit.

I sang along.

Not long after, I pulled up in front of the remaining of the house. IT was overgrown with vines. I ventured in. I looked around, found the old kitchen and living room. I ventured into the cellar. One of the stairs broke and I almost fell through. The rest of the stairs were fine.

I tried the lights, they didn't work. I pulled out my lucky zippo that was given to me by my friends from the medow and used it for light. I ventured into one of the hidden rooms that had a secret door. I would often hide there and read. It was one of the few quiet places.

When I got out of the house I grabbed my bag and headed out through the field and into the words. I hiked the tiny trail that was almost hidden in the overgrowth to my tiny sanctuary.

The leaves of fall were falling with the wind. Their bright colors were so beautiful. I found the opening easily. tHe grasses grew taller and I hiked down the hills. I was making my way up the hill to the tree. When I got there I stood and looked around. It was so quiet. The wind rustled the leaves and I smiled. It had been so long since ihad been there. I leaned against the odd shaped tree and relaxed. I missed the two men, I really did, but lately I was wondering if the other kids were right. Maybe they were imaginary. But then where did I get the lighter.

Suddenly, I felt the earth shake beneath me. Like something had crashed into the ground. I looked around.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I heard someone running. I looked at the bottom of the hill. Out of the woods ran two men. One in yellow, the other in blue. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I almost jumped in joy. But three figures followed after them. I watched as the two men turned and shot them with phasers. They were being chased. And I was going to help them.

"Hey!" I called. They spun to look at me. I jumped and waved, smiling the whole time. "C'mon! I can hide you! C'mon!" I waved. "Hurry!" I saw the two look at each other. Seeing as they had no option they ran up the slope. Once they were close enough I knew they wouldn't lose me, I turned and ran through the woods. The two men quickly caught up to me and slowed to match my speed. We ran through the woods and burst out of the tree line. I kept running to the house.

"Why are we going there?! You can't hide us there!" Jim exclaimed.

"Shut up and keep running." I laughed. The two followed me to the house. I lead them to the basement. "Go down, I'll be there in a minute!" I ran to the truck and jumped in it. I drove it next to the house, shut if off and pulled vines down to cover it and make it look old. I then climbed through te itchen window and flew down the cellar stairs. I landed with an off in the dark.

"Great, now what?" I heard jim ask. I laughed, "C'mon!" I opened the door to my secret room and shoved them in. Shutting the door, we crouched by a wall. We all heald our breaths.

I heard footsteps upstairs and angry voices in an odd language.

"What are they?" I whispered. "Klingons." Jim answered. I snapped my head to him. "On earth?!"

"It would be wise for all of us to remain silent to avoid detection." Spock shushed us. I heard the cellar door open and I froze. I heard someone trudging down the steps. They were heavy and one of the steps broke. I heard them falling and had to stifle a laugh.

Eventually, the trio heard themleaving and they waited in silence a few minutes after they heard them leave the house.

"I believe it is safe to assume they are gone." Spock muttered. I slowly opened the door, incase one stayed behind. Seeing no one I threw opne the door and lept out. I was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Oh my god! You gys are her! Holy hsit! I knew I wasn't crazy! I missed you gusy so much! I knew you would come back one day!" I was jumping around and turned to face them as they climbed out of the room.

"It's so good to see you again!"

They looked t each other. "Do you know her?" Kirk asked Spock. My smile faultered.

"Not that I am aware of. But she seems to know us. Perhaps she is mistaking us for someone." Spock answered.

"No! No way! I Know you two! You are Captain Jim Kirk and you are Mr. Spock! You guys are the only friends I have ever had! You gave me a lighter Jim!" I yelled as I pulled it out. He looked at it and looked at me. He was thoroughly confused.

"How do you have Bones' lighter?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You gave it to me…" I muttered, pulling it close to my heart. "The day we met. 11 years ago. You told me about the man from the future, the other spock, Khan. You told me about all of you adventures! You braided my hair and called me a friend. Spcok, you must remember! I grabbed your ears!" I begged. Maybe they forgot me after all. They both looked at me oddly. Then something clicked.

"Eleven years ago. You guys should look older now, but you look the same. How is that possible?" I brought a hand to my lip in thought.

"Look, I don't know who you are. Sorry, but we need to get back to our shuttle and back to our ship." Kirk said.

"We can take my truck back to the meadow." I said as I turned and ran up the stairs. They followed.

I threw the vines off my truck and Kirk and Spock were climbing in. I opened the door when a surge of energy hit the door and something bounced off to hit me in the arm. I turned to see a Klingon at the edge of the woods. Kirk shot him but noth before the Klingon called to his team. I climbed in, trying to ignore my arm. I took off and flew through the field, the path was wide enough to get the truck halfway through the woods. We ran the rest of the way. I followed the two to their crashed shuttle. I took in the sight. AN actual shuttle!

Kirk leaned in and called to someone on a com. Spock turned to me. "You are injured. One of our medical officers will tend to it." I nodded and treid to grab my bloodied arm to rub it. "Do not touch it." Spock ordered. I nodded.

"Scotty, do you have us?" I heard Jim ask. A Scottish accent came over the comms. "I 'have all three of ya. Beamin' up now."

Bright swirling lights surrounded us and I reached out an amazed hand to try to tough one. Before I could, the woods around us disappeared and was replaced by the most amazing sight I have ever seen. I was in a Starship. A fucking Starship! I looked around amazed. I heard someone talking to Jim and I just looked around the pad before stepping off. I slowly spun in a circle and was startled when a man in blue grabbed my injured arm and gently yanked.

"Don't. touch. Me you . asshole!" I yelled and swatted by good arm at him, hitting his arm and shoulder several times before he backed up.

"Dammit, Jim! You had to bring back a civilian! A child too! Im a dctor not a babysitter!" My face got red. "Im not a kid! Im 19, dammit!." I fumed.

"Look, this is our doctor he needs to look at your arm." Jim said to me, rubbing the back of his neck. I calmed down. "Follow him to the medbay. Spock and I will be down shortly." I nodded and complied. I did what Jim asked me to do and allowed the doctor to usher me down to the medbay. I wish I could somehow convince them that they do know me! What can I do?

I sat on one of the beds and removed my flannel shirt. The doctor tended to my arm.

"Sorry I hit you." I muttered. He grunted. "Yea. Sorry I startled ya I guess." I smiled a bit. He was gruff but I could tell he had a teddy bear character deep down. I sat in silence and waited for my two frineds to arrive. I told the doctor my name and all the info he needed.

The doors swished open and I hopped down and ran to hug Jim. He let me and I stood back.

"Even though you don't remember, it's still good to see you. HE stared at me curiously. I just smiled.

"Ok. I got nothing. Who are you."I sighed as Jim asked who I was.

"My name is Isabell Gordon. You can call me Izzy." I sighed.

"And how do you know us?" Kirk asked.

I told them about the day I met them, they were just confused. I pulled outthe lighter.

"Before you left, you gave me this so you would know who I was!" The doctor forrowed my eyebrows.

"What the hell? That's mine." He ran to his desk and opened a drawer pulling out a matching one.

I opened mine and showed them the inscription of _Bones_ that was on the back. He too had one.

"SO why does It say Bones?" I asked Jim. "It's a nickname I gave him. But how do you have one just like him?" I rolled my eyes.

"I just told you!Please, you gotta believe me! Is there anyway I can convince you? Mr. Spock! Surely it must be possible!"

Spock thought for a moment. "Though it seems impossible, there is a chance you have met us from the future."

I thought about it. He was right. Maybe I met them after they had met the present me. Ugh that makes no sense. Then an idea came to me.

"The other Spock!" I yelled.

"what?" Jim asked. I rolled my eyes. "The other Spock you met facing Nero? Maybe he knows something!" Kirk's face lit up and he turned from the room. I followed. He commed the bridge, telling them to get a hold of the old Spock.

"Captain, Spock Prime has Just boarded the Enterpise. HE is in dock two. He arrived by shuttle." A woman's voice said over the comm. Kirk looked back at me. I raised my hands in defense. "I didn't do it." I was becoming unnerved by them not knowing who I was. I followed them up to one of the conference rooms. There, an older Spock sat in one of the chairs. The woman over the comm had told us to meet him there. Me, Kirk and Spock filed into the room. I stood near the doorway, completely uncomfortable. Kirk and Spock sat while the old Spock stood and slowly made his way to me.

"Izzy. It really is you." He said quietly. I looked at him.

"Mr. Spock? You remember me?" I whispered.

"I remember you as if it was yesterday." He said with the tiniest of smiles. I grinned and tears of relief swam in my eyes. I jumped and gave him a huge hug wich he actually returned.

"Oh my god! It is you! I've missed you! It's been so long!" I said as I let him go.

"Indeed it has." He responded.

Kirk stood. "Spock, could you inform us on exactly what is going on here?" He really didn't know who I was. It almost hurt but I had to remind myself that he probably hasn't met me yet.

"This is Izzy Gordon. She became a good friend of yours and mine and helped through a few trials. IT seems that even though Nero has altered the timeline, your acquaintance with her is still the same. You and I met her in the same manner but we did not have another Spock to tell us how we had met her. Unfortunatly, I cannot tell you much without further damaging time. It si something that you will have to go through. But I do encourage you to befriend her quickly. It will not be difficult." He finished. Kirk and the younger Spock Looked at me.

"What do we do with her? There isn't anything she can do on this ship and she needs to go home. She has family, we can't just take her with us."

"Any family I have never wanted anything to do with me. The building we hid in was the children's home I grew up in . A tornado got it a few years ago and my parents were shot when I was a baby. You two were the only friends I ever had. It lasted only a few hours." I nfomre them, a neutral look on my face. Kirk rose his yebrows.

"What about Starfleet-"

"I have already discussed it with the Admiral. He is aware of her and the situation. He wishes for her to stay on the ship. She will help with the upcoming tribulations."

Kirk sighed and ran a hand through is short hair.

"Captain. Perhaps we could give her a small amount of training. She can help in many areas of the ship that include manual labor." The young Spock suggested.

"She is quite intelligent and fast learner. I do hope you took my advice and excelled in any subject you could." The old Spock said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yup! I got really good at science and pretty fair at math. I even graduated school early and took advanced university classes. Not many but some." The old Spock smiled a bit t me. "Very good. I believe everything is settled then. Now if you will excuse us, I believe Izzy and I have some catching up to do." Spock said as he ushered me from the room, leaving an confused Spock and Kirk.

* * *

WE walked in silence for a few minutes. We didn't have any specific destination. "So, it seems you have excelled in your acedemics. I am pleased." Spock said, breakign the silence. I smiled.

"I did it because yo told me to. I hoped one day i would make it into the Academy and then on a starship." I explained.

"You will need all of your knowledge, strength and courage for the times ahead. Follow your instinct, it will not misguide you." Spock said. I frowned.

"Spock, what happens?" I asked worried. He stopped walking and stared at me. I saw a small sadness in his eyes.

"You will go through hardships. But you will come out of them and you will become friends with the crew again." He smiled. "You were such a light ot the ship. You became close with many of the crew members but were closest to the doctor, the captain and myself." I smiled.

"Hold onto that lighter and befriend everyone you can. BE patient with the two boys. They will warm up to you quickly but remember they do not know you. I suggest you play chess with them soon. I assume you have improved your skills?" I nodded. We continued walking.

"So, Isabelle Gordon, tell me about your life so far."

* * *

We walked around the ship for a while, i filled him on on my life and he listened. It was good to see him again.

After a while he led me to the med-bay. Outside the doors he stopped me and placed a hand on my shoulders.

"It is time for me to leave. Stay strong, even in times when it seems all hope is lost. Trust these people and keep your courage." HE told me. I nodded. He looked at me for a few more moments before pulling me into a hug.

When he released me he gave me the Vulcan salute and i returned it. He turned to leave and i watched my friend go. With a sad smile i turned and walked into the medbay. Spock and Jim were there talking to Bones. My smile grew. My friends were here. They may not knwo me yet, but by god they were going to love me. I was determined to make it so.

* * *

hey. I am so sorry about the mistakes but I am trying to get this and the second chapters up tonight. Tell me what you think so far. Also, should i do a Spirk pairing?

and is there any pairings you guys want to see? if so let me know! please reveiw i love ideas.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2 the swing of things

Zippos 2

Hey. Thank you all so much for reading this I hope you all enjoy it so far and are not totally confused. Please review and enjoy!

Love yall

* * *

I was sitting on one of the beds in med bay while Kirk told me what was going on and Doctor McCoy looked at my arm again. It started bleeding through the bandages.

"I got all of your information and you are now a part of the crew. So, what kind of skills do you have?" Kirk asked.

"Well, after high school, I took University courses and was about to enroll in Starfleet Academy. I just needed a few more linguistic credits. It's the only subject I suck at. When I was going to transfer, they said I could skip a few of the beginner's courses because I took them at Uni."

"Which classes could you skip?" Kirk asked.

"Um the first two physics, chemistry and math classes. I could skip one or two bio classes but they recommended I take the second biology. I was pretty good with some basic engineering. I had also taken a few anatomy courses. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do on a ship yet so I dabbled with everything." I said shrugging. "I'm a fast learner so I can help anywhere you need me to. I even know some basic medical things. I took a short course. I could technically be an EMT." Kirk listened to this.

Spock studied me and the doctor went on fixing my arm. "So…. What am I going to be doing today?" I asked, not liking the silence.

"Well, today we can give you a tour. I have to talk to Starfleet to see what is going on with the Klingons. It we aren't careful we can face war." Kirk said. I nodded. "Ah."

All four of us sat there. I looked at all of them an awkward and tense air filled the room. I sighed.

"Ok. Ask anything." I said. The three men looked at me.

"SO you know me and spock because you met us in the clearing when you were eight? And we treated you like we were your best friends?" Kirk asked right away.

"You two were my best friends even though we only met for the few hours that one day. You guys inspired me to actually do well in school and be myself. Inspired me to get into Starfleet. You guys said we would meet again, but you didn't know when." I said sadly.

"Well. Looks like you are going to have to get to know us." Kirk said. I smiled. "I look forward to it. The older Spock said I got pretty close with a lot of people on the ship, I hope to live up to that reputation." I said.

"Good. Today after your tour, Spock will show you to your new quarters. We will be docking soon and you can go home to grab your things. You will also be required to wear a uniform. Those will arrive when you get back. Sound good?" Kirk said. I smiled. "Yes, Captain!" Kirk smiled.

"Excellent. Excuse me I have to go finish up some stuff with the Admiral." HE said as he left.

We sat in silence once more. McCoy went to work at his station and was looking over my medical history. There was barely anything there.

I noticed Spock looked a bit puzzled. "Something you want to ask?" I asked him.

"I am curious about you. I do not make friends often. I am curious to see how you and I will become friends." He stated.

"When I first met you and Kirk, you guys had seemed to take a dad or older brother type of position. Maybe we start off with a mentor/ student relationship." I offered.

"That does seem to be a logical step. I look forward to mentoring you. You seem to possess some potential." Spock concluded. I smiled.

"You haven't ever been vaccinated?! How the hell are you still living?!" I heard McCoy shout. I jumped and looked at him. "I don't really talk to a lot of people."

"You need to get your shots before we land. God knows what you will get out in space." McCoy said, grabbing a few hypos cartridges.

"So Spock how about that tour?!" I practically begged. He quirked an eyebrow at me. "It seems you require vaccinations. It is illogical to avoid them." I glared at the damn Vulcan. "As a mentor, I require you to be updated on you shots and any other medical requirements so your efficiency will be at its peak. I will also require you to read and learn your courses on your free time. I shall tutor you in most of your classes. Nyota Uhura will help you with your linguistics classes. You will learn enough to finish the first few years that Starfleet would normally require before putting you on a ship. With your promising intellect and hands on experience, it should not take long. Tomorrow I will examine your abilities so far in different areas."

I nodded and jumped when McCoy hit me with hypo sprays. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Get over it. We don't need you getting sick. You're almost as bad as Jim when it comes to shots." He muttered.

"So… you are Bones I take it?" I asked. He looked at me. "Jim gave you that name when you guys met? He told me a bit about you. Said you could be a grump at times. He told me about the troubles you guys had with the Tribles."

Bones shook his head. H went back to giving me my required medical attention.

We sat in silence. When Bones was done with me I hopped off the bed.

"So how about that tour?" I asked Spock.

He nodded. "This way."

* * *

Spock showed me the basic routes i would need to take. He also showed me where i would be living. He also informed me i would probably be wearing a blue uniform since i seem to do best with science.

that was fine by me.

He then brought me through engineering which amazed me. He introduced me to Scotty, he would be teaching me a bit out engineering since i would probably be working there often. Him and I kicked it off pretty well. He was funny and easy to talk to. He also offered to buy me a drink when we got back to Earth.

Spock stood by silently while i spoke with Scotty. Unfortunately he had to get back to work and Spock took me to the bridge. I stood by him silently while he returned to his station. Kirk was in his chair and he turned to me.

"Get the lay of the land?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. I was a bit uneasy with having people glancing at me and I still didn't know anyone well. Just because i met them when i was eight didn't mean i was going to be their best friend now.

I stood next to Spock and watched him work. I watched as Kirk led the landing onto the space station. From there a few of us would take a shuttle down to Oklahoma so i could grab my few belongings.

I watched as Sulu carried out the landing and Chekhov's navigation. They made a pretty damn good team. It wasn't much evidence but she coudl tell the two were close. She also noticed where the Xenolinguistics officer sat. There was a beautiful woman in red with dark long hair. Maybe the was officer uhura.

Once we landed, Kirk gave Spock the comm and told me to follow. It seemed only me and him would make the trip to earth. THat was fine by me.

We settled into the Shuttle. An awkward silence settled over us. Then i realized I was actually in space and about to take off to earth. I looked out the window in amazement and gripped the restraints tightly.

Kirk noticed how tense i was. He chuckled. "Never been in space?" He asked. I shook my head. I was a bit nervous but my excitement outweighed it.

"So... you excited ot be on the Enterprise?"

"Absolutely! ever since you two told me about your adventure, i wanted nothing more than to get on a ship. Now i get to be a crew member of the best one in Star fleet!" I said as i turned to him. I paused.

"Um. Thanks, by the way." I muttered.

"What for?"

"For everything. For letting me sty on the ship, for listening to me. I hope to kinda make a family for myself on the ship. I've never had a family." I said and looked to my hands.

"No problem. Enterprise crew is like being in a family anyway so I don't think you will have a problem. And Chekhov is around your age so you won't feel so left out age wise." Kirk told me a bit about the crew as we landed. Uhura sounded like an amazing woman who i immediately decide to look up to. Scotty sounded like a fun person, and Kirk told me about all the times he shared with Spock.

AS we were landing he was telling me about how he swears Chekhov and Sulu are together. I laughed so hard at the evidence he gave.

I was getting along well with him. He was an easy going person. Funny too.

"So first, we have to stop by the Star fleet Headquarters. There is a small meeting on the actions regarding to the rouge Klingons. You can wait in the atrium. When we are done we can get a lift to your place so you can pack anything you need." He said. I nodded and followed him into the huge building. The city was large and a bit overwhelming. So pristine and busy!

I sat in the large lobby and sat there for a while, ignoring the glances thrown my way. I looked so out of place, but when did I ever fit in anywhere?

I sat and thought about my job on the ship. Mostly a student crew member. I was excited. I loved learning and was excited to be taught by some of the best of the best! I was a bit intimidate though. WHat if I don't meet their expectations? What if I am not good enough? What if I can't help?

"Hey." I snapped out of my thoughts and stood, facing my captain. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ok. Well, let's go get your stuff!" He said. I nodded and smiled. We grabbed a taxi that would take us out into the country. On the way there, Kirk filled me in on the meeting.

"SO they are sending a diplomatic ship to their planet to see what is going on? One of their slowest ships?" I asked.

"They don't want one of their best going in. We have two weeks until we can expect an answer. They aren't going at warp speed in case something goes wrong. That means you have two weeks to get ready in case we do go to war." I gulped and Kirk smiled.

"I'm sure you will learn the basics soon enough." He laughed. I nodded and looked out the windows. It was about an hour drive to my town and we stopped at my apartment complex. "You can come in if you want." I told Kirk. He followed me up the stairs and into my apartment. I grabbed a small suitcase and started packing my necessities. Kirk was sitting in my living room and I grabbed him a beer before packing.

After i made sure i had everything i needed from my dresser, I paused at the picture frame that rested on it. It was a picture of my mother and father. I gently touched it. I wish i could have met them. i bet they would be proud.

"Those your parents?" Kirk asked from the doorway.I looked at him and nodded. "They died a few months after I was born. Gunned down in their favorite restaurant."

"i'm sorry." He said and raised his beer and nodded his head in respect. I smiled at him.

"Don't be. I think they would be proud of me for doing what I have." I smiled and grabbed the photo. I threw it into the suitcase. I went to my small library and grabbed all my notes and textbooks. I also grabbed my small amount of electronics. I doubted I would have down time to use them but maybe eventually I would. "Finished packing." I turned to Kirk with my luggage in hand. He nodded. "Alright, let's go."

I walked behind him and took a long look at my apartment. It would be a long time before i would see it again. I'm not sure if I will miss it much though. But I do know what I will miss. I sighed thinking about it.

"What?" Kirk asked, looking behind me. "Nothing. Just going to miss my bike. It is a piece of junk, but it's my piece of junk." Kirk nodded and smiled. "I know what you mean. When i first joined i gave mine away." I stared at him. "You what?!" I asked shocked. He laughed at my reaction. "Blasphemy!"

* * *

I was getting settled in my new quarters when the ship was leaving the station. I had unfinished packing and set my picture of my parents on top of my night stand. I took my lighter out of my pocket and set it down as well. I looked at my uniform It was a short blue dress. I smiled at them. They were so nice! Short but nice. I would be wearing spandex shorts under it.

Seeing as I still had time until dinner, I decided to take a shower. It took me a minute to get used to the new controls but got the hang of everything quickly. I quickly showered and dried off. I changed into my new uniform and shorts. I looked in the mirror. It fit perfectly. I grabbed a new pair of black boots and zipped them up. I straightened my hair. I looked so much better. I was practically bouncing.

I went to the night stand and threw the lighter in my pocket. I also grabbed the new PADD they gave me. I turned it on. I found all the text books and work Spock was expecting me to do. As I walked out of my room I opened the online text on my bio 2 course. The chapter was on how some other species can survive with a different atmosphere and how they compare to earth plants and animals. I got bored with it and switched over to my nursing information. It seemed they were expecting me to train a bit as a nurse. I skimmed it before switching to my engineering information. I almsot walked into a few crew members on my way to the dining hall.

I looked over some of the blue prints of the engines, warp core and engineering tunnels all over the ship. It was interesting. It was as if the ship was a living thing. I opened up the blue print for the warp core as i entered the cafeteria. I grabbed a small bowl of soup and sat down. I was reading about the basic mechanics of the warp core when a blur of red sat in front of me. I jumped a bit startled but smiled when I saw it was Scotty.

"Hello, sir."

"Hey Lassie, SO i hear ya goin' to be workin' with me tomorrow." He smiled and spoke with his thick accent. I smiled and nodded. "Yup. i think Spock wants you to test me on what I know before you start showing me the ropes though." I said.

"Seems likely enough. SO what are ya workin' with now?" He said looking at my PADD.

"Just the basic functions of the warp core. I'm getting to know how it works. I kinda understand it but it's difficult not being able to see the actual thing." I said. Scotty nodded in understanding.

"Ah. Ya shouldn' worry to much about her. ya won't be workin' on her for a while. She's a bit dangerous." He said with a smile. "I heard. Didn't Captain Kirk die in there?"

"Aye he did lass." An awkward silence fell over us and I went back to looking at the engineering information.

"So what can you do?" Scotty asked. I sipped my soup before answering.

We sat there for a while as I told him what little i could do in engineering. After that he explained a few basic things i could never understand before. He showed me basic calculations i would need and how to apply them and where. He was a patient teacher and made the subject interesting. He was amicable and after a while him and I got on the topic of what i was doing before i ran into Kirk and Spock.

"Actually, I was working part time at a bar and about to take my last few courses before heading to the academy." I told him. He asked me what classes i had to take and asked me about my family. I told him about my parents and the children's home. I didn't tell him about the first day i met Kirk and Spcok though.

An hour had passed and Scotty had to get back to work. He left and i sat alone for a few more minutes before i decided to go back to my room. I was reading up on some of the biology when i almost ran into Spock.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I did not see where i was going." I apologized.

"Apology accepted. I trust you found the mess hall without incident." He stated. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I also spoke with Scotty. He gave me a few pointers on engineering. What time will I be needed tomorrow?" I inquired.

"I suggest having breakfast and being ready no later than 0800 hours. That is when the morning shifts begin. You will report to engineering at that time. Lieutenant Scott and myself will meet you there. We will also discuss your schedule for your shifts." I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. I will see to then." I said. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight." Spock said and walked away.

I lay on my bed and looked at the picture on my nightstand after setting an alarm. I wonder what my parents would think of me being here. Would they be proud? I let these thoughts fly around my head before i drifted off to sleep.

i woke up a few times. I was never really able to get a full nights sleep. Every time i woke up it took an hour to get back to sleep.

Needless to say, i was tried when i went to engineering. I didn't bother to eat breakfast. I never really did. I just had some coffee.

My first day was tough. I went to engineering and was tested to see how much i knew after being shown around and acquainted with the structure. I did well and knew the basics. Scotty would be teaching me on the days I had assigned to engineering. After that I had to go the medbay and was tested on my EMT abilities. I hadn't used them for a few years so i was a bit rusty. McCoy was going to have to reteach me a few things tomorrow. I also visited the bridge, science labs, and a ton of other places i would be working. It was a long day and i even ended up in the medbay injured. And it wasn't even from when i was being evaluated on my self defense! I had to spar with Chekhov for that.* No, i injured myself first thing in the morning in engineering!

Scotty climbed up a ladder and I was to follow. About halfway up my foot slipped off a rung and i fell. I didn't hit the floor. Instead i tried to grab onto it to stop my falling. My foot got stuck on one of the rungs and I ended up hanging upside down and smacked my side of my face on one of the control panels before landing on my hand weird after my ankle was twisted off the rung. I was escorted by Scotty to the medbay.

When i limped through the doors Bones took one look at me before speaking. "Dear God woman. i just get here and you are already banged up." He shook his head and motion for me to sit on one of the beds. Scotty found the entire thing hilarious. I sat and glared as much as I could at him while Dr. McCoy used a scanner to see what I had done to myself.

"Damnit, what the hell happened? You got yourself a broken cheek bone, sprained wrist and ankle. What the hell did you do?" He shook his head and went to get the things he was going to use to fix me up. I shifted a bit in my seat before answering. "I fell off a ladder in engineering."

Scotty laughed and i looked down to my felt. I felt like a five year old. "The lass did more than jus' fall off a ladder! She smacked 'er face on a control panel on the way down!"

McCoy shook his head and I glared at Scotty. Bones was able to fix the fracture but there was still going to be tenderness and a nasty bruise/ He gave me something to numb it for a few hours.

"For the sprain i gave it a muscle relaxant. I'm gonna wrap it up for support. Don't over use it, go it?" He said gruffly. I nodded. "Yea I got it."

"Same for your ankle. I'm gonna wrap it for support. I'll put a brace on it too. Do not push it. Tonight i want you to ice them both. GOt it?"

"Yea, yea." I waved him off.

"Good. I don't want to see you back here injured again." He said shaking his head and putting his shit way. He shakes his head a lot.

"Yes sir." I rolled my eyes and followed Scotty back to engineering.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful until I met Chekhov. I worked with him right before lunch. I had changed into pants and a blue shirt that would allow me to move better. Chekhov was a pleasant guy. He sweet and around my age. He explained to me clearly what to do. He checked to make sure i could defend myself from basic kicks and punches. He checked to see how I could get out of the attacker's hold. I did well until it came to actually taking down an opponent.

Every time Chekhov was able to flip the tables on me and take me down. It probably didn't do well for my ankle.

After a while, he had seen enough. After taking me down one last time he offered a hand to help me up. I started at it.

"This isn't a trick to knock me down again right?" I asked wearily. He smiled.

"No. I 'ave seen enough. You do vell but I am going to 'have to teach you a wee bit more." He said helping me up. I sighed. "Yes, sir." I was slowly loosing confidence in myself. After all, i never did get proper Star Fleet training. It was a miracle I was even on the ship. I was starting to feel like a burden. I am going to take up people's time after their shifts just so they can get me up to speed. It wasn't fair to them.

"Don't look so troubled. Come, let us get so food, yes?" He said with his thick accent. I smiled a bit and walked with him to get some lunch. On our way there we ran into Lieutenant Sulu.

"Chekhov! Heading to lunch. Mind if I join you two?" He asked with a smile. I smiled back and Chekhov told him to join us.

"Lieutenant Sulu. And your name?" He asked, turning to me.

"Izzy Gordon." I replied with a small smile his way.

"I heard you are knew here. How did you get here?" He asked.

"It's kind of a long story." I offered. "Well, we do have a while." He countered. He rally wanted to know.

"It's crazy and you probably won't believe me. When I was eight, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock met me in a meadow close to where I lived. THey treated me as if they knew me for a long time. It felt like I had two older brothers. When they had to leave, I told them they were my best friends. Dince then, I had been waiting to see them again. But when I did yesterday, they didn't remember me. Actually they don't know me at all."

I let the two men digest this.

"How does that work?" Mr. Sulu inquired. I shrugged.

"Maybe some sort of time travel. I don't know." I offered. Then i shook my head. "That sounds crazy though right?"

"It 'as 'appened before." Chekhov offered. I laughed. He was right. "Well, according to Spock Prime, I am supposed to be a help on the ship. I'm not sure how true that is though. I haven't even gone through the Academy yet."

"Well, you must be smart enough to be able to know at least the basics. And i heard Commander Spock is going to make you take the course on this ship. You'll learn faster than in the Academy. Especially with him tutoring you. Where do you want your specialty to be in?" Sulu asked. I thought about that. I never really gave it thought but Science was always my strong point.

"I guess in the science division." We talked all the way to lunch. They even let me sit with them and told me a bit about the ship and what they do. They were upbeat and good company to have.

I was slowly getting used to being on the ship and over the next few days, I learned so much about the ship, space and the crew. It was never really a dull place. Luckily i avoided getting banged up again, much to Bones' joy. I guess you could say joy.

I got into a routine. I got morning shifts in engineering for about three hours and had one hour before lunch designated to a bio class. I used what you could call an online class to learn. Spock had informed me that if there was something I did not understand to speak with him. He would help. Luckily i never really required his help. After my lunch break I was to report to Med bay for two hours. After that I had two hours designated to astrophysics and one hour for xenolinguistics. I asked Uhura if she could just lend me any documents and auditory lessons so i wouldn't be a other. She did and told me to come to her if I needed anything. She was nice and unfortunately I did ask her a few questions about the pronunciation on a few languages. She was patient and helped me get the accents as good as i could.

She was a woman who held herself in a way where you knew not to mess with her. i had the utmost respect for her.

I always had an hour or two to myself after my second shift in the med bay. I helped out for about two hours after dinner. When Dr. McCoy didn't have any patients he taught me more about how to use some of the technology used to heal people. He also taught me more on anatomy. It was interesting.

During my free time, i usually studied or practiced with Chekhov. Sometimes I would use the exercise facility to keep in shape. I kept to myself for the most part except during meal times. There i usually ran into Chekhov or Scotty, depending on the days. Sometimes I would run into Sulu right before dinner.

This kept up for about four days. I haven't seen Kirk in those four days and only briefly spoke with Spock about twice. Both were on my academics. He was impressed at the speed I was learning. on the fourth day I passed him in the hall on the way to dinner.

"Mr. Spock." i directed at him. He stopped walking and faced me. "Yes, Cadet Gordon? Is there anything I can help you with."

"Yes sir. I had finished my course in XenoBio 203. I have the final exam results. I am also finished with Astrophysics 201. I believe I can take the final examination tomorrow. I was wondering if you needed the exam results." I asked.

"I would like to examine your results for the intent of measuring your understanding of the courses. Have them ready for dinner tomorrow. I will look over them for you then."

"Yes sir." I began to walk away. Then I stopped. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before turning back to him.

"Sir?" I asked tentatively. He turned and quirked an eyebrow.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could interest you in a game of chess?" I asked. Spock quirked his eyebrow again and thought about the offer.

"I will take you up on your offer, Cadet Gordon. Tomorrow after your final shift in the Med bay, meet me back in the mess hall for a game of chess. We can also move the examination of your final results until then." I nodded and smiled.

"See you then." I said. he nodded and we went our separate ways. Finally something to do besides study!

* * *

(*AN: i am not sure if he would really be the one to see if she knew any self defense. HE was head of security (as far as my research tells me) so im just assuming he would be able to fight? I don't know. If you do know please let me know!)

* * *

**hey everyone! I am sorry it is so slow or if she seems too sweet. Don't worry, next chapter will have more action/comedy/plot gaining blah blah blah.**

**So how do you guys like it so far? Please review and give me ideas. I love hearing fro you guys. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

**see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3 Thanksgiving Special

Zipos holiday special! Not in izzy's pov!

During the two weeks she had, Enterprise ended up landing for the old holiday they would be celebrating, the people who were not natives of earth would be spending time with their famalies as well. Everyone had some where to go. Everyone except me.

The ship would be landing in a few hours and Izzy was working with Dr. McCoy, packing things up, preparing for landing. Izzy had been uncharacteristicly quiet and dull. McCoy could practically see the joy fading from her eyes as time went on. He eventually decided to ask her about it.

"Hey." He sated gruffly. Izzy snapped her head up and turned to him. "What's eatin' you. You'r quiet." He asked. Izzy lookd back at what she was doing. "Am I?" McCoy sighed.

"Yes you are." Izzy remained neutral and McCoy could quickly liken this new Izzy to a Vulcan.

"I fail to see how it affects you or my work." McCoy was confused by her sudden coldness. Had something happened?

"Izzy. This isn't like you. What's wrong?" He asked as he walked over and leaned against the console to look at her. He crossed his arms and studied her, waiting for an answer. HSe kept her eyes on her work. "Nothing that can be fixed." She paused and looked up at him, smiling a bit. "Please, don't worry, I am jut a bit tired." Her smile didn't reach her eyes. She turned and walked away to finish clearing up the med bay. McCoy looked at her for a bit before deciding to leave. He would ask Jim about it.

When McCoy reached the bridge, he pulled Kirk and Spock into a meeting room. Spock was present because he was in charge of her activities and educations.

"Ok, Bones, what is this about?" Kirk asked leaning against the table. Spock was standing next to Kirk, as stiff as ever.

"Izzy. She's quiet, stiff. It's unnatural for her. Hell, if she didn't have normal ears I'd think she's a Vulcan hobgoblin too!" McCoy stated. He had only gotten to know the kid for no longer than a week and he had already started to care for her. She was good company, snarky lifelike. Not this dull, stiff girl. Kirk listened to Bones. From what Bones was saying, he could only guess something was bothering her. That was obvious but what?

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Kirk asked his CMo. McCoy shrugged. "If I had known I wouldn't have came to ask y a now would i?" Kirk shrugged and put his arms up in defense. "Ok well, I am sure if it is important maybe she will come tell us. WHa tis something that has happened recently that could have caused a switch in attitude?" kirk said sitting down. Spock jmped in.

"The only recent events was the update about lnading on Earth for the human holiday, Thanksgiving." Kirk turned to Spock.

"About that, I invited you to dinner. You never told me if you were coming or not." Spock eyed him.

"It would seem rude to intrude upon a family holiday if I am not family."

"So that's a no?" Kirk asked incredulous. Spock raised his eyebrows. "It appears to be."

"Spock, c'mon, it won't be rude. It would be rude to not come." He argued. Spcok refrained from sighing. "If it would please you I shall attend." Kirk grinned. Then he turned to Bones who he had also invited. And has yet to hear from. "Jim…" He sighed.

"Oh, Come on bones its Thanksgiving! You can't just go to a bar and drink yourself to death it' a holiday. Be with frineds!"

"No." Was his short answer. "Bones, C'mon you shouldn't be alone-" ones tuned him out. He had an idea of what may be bothering Izzy.

"Jim. I got it! It's thanksgiving!" Bones said standing suddenly.

"Well yea-" Bones interrupted the captain. "No Jim, Izzy said she had no family right? She has no one! tHat's whats worng!" It clicked for Kirk and he stood with a grin on his face.

"Well, then she can come home with us. I'm sure we will have plenty of food. You are coming Bones, Don't make me turn it into an order." He threatened with a smile. Bones shook his head and walked out the door.

"Meet us out by the front exit!" Kirk called. Bones rolled his eyes and went back to Medical to finish up ad tell Izzy she would be going to Kirk's mom's place for the holiday. Izzy wasn't there. Thinking she must have gone to her quarters to pack, he sent Spock a quick message on the PADD so he can hunt down the kid. And thus he shifted responisbilty.

When spock got the message he excused himself from the bridge and informed Kirk of where he was going. Kirk dismissed him. They would be landing in a few minutes. Actually, by the time Spock got to her quarters, the ship had landed and people were getting off. He asked to enter but got no response. When he went in, the room was empty. He furrowed his eyebrows and went to see if she had already exited the ship.

Spock met up with Jim and Bones at the main lobby of the port.

"Capta-"

"Jim. We are off duty." Kirk coretcted.

"For god's sake, just let the damned man speak." McCoy continued on.

"Jim… I have been unable to locate Ms. Gordon. Have you two been able to inform her?" Both men shook their heads no but Jim immediately pointed and almost yelled out. "There she is!" The men turned to see her disappear into the crowd She was quickl The three ran after her and out of the crowded lobby and eventually onto the street. They had lost her.

"Damn!" Kirk said, stopping outside. Spock looked unfazed by the run but McCoy looked a tad bit winded. "We could probably catch her at her apartment. WE have time, do you guys mind?" He tunred to the two. Spock shook his head.

"No, where does hse live?" McCoy asked.

Time skiiiiip

The three arrived at her apartment and when she didn't answer the door, thye tried the door and it was unlcokced. They searched the apartment but nothing and no one was there. The three were thuroguhly confused.

"Where the hell could she be?" McCoy asked. /kirk shook his head.

"I have no idea." He was at a loss. Spock asked if she had any friends. "Could there be anyone she had not informed us about that she could have gone to?" Kirk shook his head. She would have said something about someone on the week she had spent on the ship. Spcok remembered something.

"Jim. The abandoned building where we first met Ms. Gordon held some sentimental value. Perhaps she had returned there." Spock suggested. Kirk's eyes lit up. "Of course! Let's go guys!" he yelled as he bolted out the door and to the cab they were using.

On the way to the old orphanage, Kirk explained to Bones how they had met and what the building was. It wasn't long before they reached the building and the three could see her truck sitting in front of the building. Kirk hopped out of the cab.

"Izzy! Where are you!" He called. There was no response from the house.

"Jim, are you guys sure she is here?" ones asked getting out as well.

"Her truck is here, but where is she?" Kirk asked. Bones walked into the building and began looking around. Spock was eyeing the woods. the air was crisp and the sun was bright. It would be a good day fro a walk in the woods.

"Jim. I will go look in the woods. Perhaps she had returned to the place where we first met." Spock told Jim. Kirk looked at the woods and nodded.

"Be quick. Bones and I will stay here." Kirk stated and Spock nodded before jogging off through the field and into the woods. It was a light jog, nothing strenuous.

Eventually he arrived at the clearing with the hills. He climbed the hill infron of him and in a small distance away, a small figure was lying under a sideways. S shaped tree, fiddling with a lighter.

He approached at a normal walk. Once he was feet away, Izzy looked at him and quickly stood.

"Commander Spock! What are you doing here?" She asked, confused at his presence. Spock decide to try and take Kirk's behavior pattern.

"Since we are off duty, I believe it is unnessesary to be so formal. Please call me Spock." She nodded.

"Call me Izzy." She said.

"Izzy."

"Yea?" She stated. She still wanted to know why he was here.

"The captain has decided to invite you to his home for the Thanksgiving holiday. Dr. McCoy and myself are also attending. Would you care to join us?" He asked. Izzy looked taken aback. When was the last time she celebrated Thanksgiving? She smiled and nodded.

"Then I suggest we begin to return. The captain and Dr. McCoy are searching for you."

And with that they were walking back. It was a comfortable silence. Spock was the one to break it oddly.

"Izzy." She looked up at him. He kept his gaze straight. "Yes, Spock?"

"You seemed to be in deep thought. May I ask what is on your mind?" Izzy stopped walking momentarily before beginning again. "Don't worry about it. It's unimportant."

"It is important if it changes your mood. Perhaps sharing your thoughts will help to clear your mind." Spock offered. Izzy looked at him. In all honesty, she had two thoughts that had been plaguing her for the past few days.

"Well, firstly, I never really did well with the holidays. I get kinda bitter and cold. It's envy really. But I should be more thankful. I came out all right without a family. And this year I get to spend the holiday with you guys, so it's a step up." She said with an honest yet small smile. Spock eyed her up and down.

"You should look at it as if the crew of the Enterprise is your family now. The captain often states we are indeed family. Since you are now a crew member, it seems only logical to assume you are now family as well." Spock stated.

"Captain Kirk likes to take care of his family. Doesn't he?" Izzy asked. Spock nodded. "Yes he does." They walked in silence for a bit more. Izzy felt over joyed she could b considered part of the family. Spock's confirmation meant the world to her!

"I assume there was another pressing matter?" Spock asked suddenly, startling Izzy. She looked to him. While looking at him, she failed to see the hole and root that her foot had decided to enter. sHe fell flat on her face with an oomf! Spock looked to her aftr hearing the noise and helped her up. She tried to put weight on her foot but found she could not. Sitting on the floor of the woods she let out a huff of frustration.

"Shit… I am so sorry this is taking so long." She stated looking up to Spock.

"Apologies are not necessary since none of this is your fault." He said helping her up. He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around her neck. He picked her up and carried her piggyback the rest of the way. Izzy found herself blushing like mad. The two were silent for a bit. Eventually Spock reminded her of the previous question. She was silent for a few minutes, thinking of how to word it.

"I was thinking about that day. The day where I met the two of you." Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"I fail to see how that memory would cause concern." Izzy hesitated she thoguth it was stupid but decided she should get a second opinion.

"The more I think about it, the more I see the expressions and understand them. When I was younger I saw nothing but two friends. Two men who were genuinely happy to see me. Now, though. Now I see you two, especially kirk, with such sadness behind your smiles. It scares me. Kirk treated me like a little sister. He even braided my hair. But I could see how sad he was. You, it is more difficult but you were sad too. The fact that you two were sad scares me. Especially your expressions when you left." Here izzy stopped speaking.

"What causes you fear?" Spock asked.

"You two looked at me as if you would never see me again." She stated. Spock furrowed an eyebrow. He had an idea but let her continue.

"So… it makes me think. AM I going to die soon? You two were about this age when we met. I'm terrified. I know I shouldn't be, and that no one knows when they die, but…. I can't help but feel mine is closer." She stated. Spock could see the edge of the clearing. They walked in silence, Spock thinking of a response. They broke the clearing and Spock saw Kirk and Bones start heading towards them. Spock set Izzy down.

"Izzy, all of our destinies have been altered. The future is not set in stone. The captain sees his crew as his family. He will not let you die. Nor will the doctor or I. WE will do all we can to keep you alive. and The captain will do more than in his power to keep you safe." He said looking down at her. Izzy looked at him before wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him. HE froze but slowly responded to the hug.

"Thank you."

Izzy spent Thanksgiving with the three men and it was the best Thanksgiving she ever had. Kirk was himself and Kirk and Bones shared stories about their experiences with each other in the Academy. Spock remained contentedly quiet and Izzy would sometimes jump in. She liked Kirk's mother and her cooking. Izzy slept on Kirk's couch for the few days.

The entire event helped Izzy feel closer to the three men but especially Spock. Their walk in the woods had been one to bring the both of them together.

Ignore the spelling and reveiew.


End file.
